To save the World
by Ginakira
Summary: One shot. Koenma charges Kurama to look after a little girl to stop the end of the world. What happens when people start dying and the team side with Koenma against Kurama on how to resolve the situation. R & R pls.


**Disclaimer - I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters except for Lillian. I don't know where the plot came from cos I'm not usually into tragedies, if you recognise this from a film or book, pls tell me cos it's now bugging me as to where I found this from.**

Kurama walked slowly towards the park, his feet dragging along the pavement, not wanting to carry on. A small hand squeezed his and he looked down into dark forest green eyes. He forced a smile at her, trying to displace the fear and apprehension in her eyes.

_Flashback_

"_You must look after this baby. It is prophesised that she will destroy the worlds and bring hell to all three worlds in the future. We are not sure how exactly but she will. To save the world, you must watch over her and make sure she doesn't fall into evil's grasp." Koenma told the team._

"_I don't think I could look after a little baby and my sister wouldn't have the patience either." Kuwabara said plainly._

"_Don't look at me, you know what my mum's like! Me? I can barely take care of myself and that's through fights all the time!" Yusuke backed out._

_Koenma's gaze shifted to Hiei, who was next to the detective. Hiei replied with a deadly glare. He was out of the question, and anyway, they didn't want the girl to learn how to fight._

_Kurama looked up, everyone was staring at him. He sighed. "I'll look after her, but what do I tell Shiori?"_

"_I'll take care of that, she'll be your adopted daughter, her name will be Lillian." Koenma decided._

_End flashback_

The handsome young man with the scarlet hair walked in silence with a little girl with dark brown hair, tied up with a red ribbon. Leading her to a large tree, Kurama waited with his little girl. His little girl.

_Flashback_

_They were in the park with 2 year old Lillian. Kurama and Hiei were watching Yusuke and Kuwabara play hide and seek with the toddler. The little girl giggled from behind Keiko and Botan while they made a big show of shielding her from sight._

"_Where are you Lili-chan?" Kuwabara sang out while Yusuke crept up behind them._

"_Gotcha!" Yusuke picked Lillian up and tickled her while she squirmed in hysterics. Botan laughed at the detective's antics with the toddler while Keiko made sure he wasn't going to drop her. Even Hiei smiled faintly at the two young men fooling around with the child._

_End flashback_

Only 3 years ago they had all been here, under this very tree, happy together. The space in front of them shimmered and a portal appeared. Lillian's eyes widened and she tightened her grip on Kurama's hand. He pulled her in front of him gently and pushed her forward lightly. He held her hand tightly as the bright light engulfed them.

_Flashback_

_They were at Genkai's temple. Peace had settled over the three worlds and the team were enjoying the peaceful time with their loved ones. Lillian was playing amongst the spirit testing machines. Suddenly, she grew silent. Frowning, Kurama walked towards where she sat hunched up, concerned for his ward filling him. A faint light formed around her. Now, everyone was concerned and they all stepped forward to investigate. A strong wind blew up from no where, the light grew stronger and bigger, the team squinted, trying to see the little girl. The air grew heavy, then the wind stopped and the light dimmed. The group relaxed, just as an immense force slammed into them. Darkness._

_End flashback_

They were in Reikai, inside Koenma's palace. Kurama led Lillian into Koenma's office, where the little ruler was waiting with his friends. Koenma looked solemnly at them. Yusuke looked at the directly before turning away, a bitter smile appearing on his face. Kuwabara looked sad and upset, Kurama could see the sympathy in his eyes. Hiei refused to meet his gaze.

"She is the vessel of the power to destruction. There is only one way to stop this. It must be done, to save the world." Koenma's voice faded as Kurama realised they had already decided. They had already condemned his little girl.

_Flashback_

_They awoke to find Genkai's temple in ruins, the place was blackened from flames although there were no traces of fire still around. Forcing themselves up, they looked for the girls. Kurama picked Lillian up gingerly, she was unharmed and sleeping deeply, unaware of all that had happened just a moment ago. A cry of anguish from Yusuke brought them all over. In his arms, he held a limp Keiko, her eyes closed, her face white. She looked asleep but her chest did not rise and fall in breath. They found Shizuru, slumped in another corner, no pulse. Genkai was alive, barely, Kuwabara helped her out into the open straight away for fresh air. Silence had fallen when Hiei came out, holding a still Yukina, his eyes blazing and his Jagan glowing. Kurama shifted carefully into battle stance, preparing himself if Hiei should try and attack the child. Genkai stopped them. _

"_We must tell Koenma."_

_The shockwave that had hit them had spread, slowly but surely reaching all corners of the earth, wiping out most of the life, leaving only those with spirit energy strong enough to withstand it. The forces were seeping into Makai and Reikai too, gradually wearing away at the barriers. Youkai and ogres of the lower classes had also fallen under the attack, leaving the stronger weak and vulnerable._

_End flashback_

Kurama's heart was heavy as he took Lillian back to their house in Ningenkai. Koenma had allowed him to take her home for the last time. Inside, he felt anger and hatred waging war, fighting to be let out and unleash their fury on his so called friends. He knew Hiei, Yusuke and Botan were following him discreetly. Hiei and Yusuke to make sure he finished the task, Botan to lead her away.

Upon entering the house, Lillian headed to her room. Kurama followed slowly, his eyes taking in pictures of them together over the past few years.

_Flashback_

"_Catch me, papa!" called a 3 year old Lillian as she wobbled on top of the sofa. Without another warning, she leapt forward and Kurama dashed forward to catch her, resulting in both falling on the floor, with Kurama shielding Lillian's landing. The little girl's laughter filled the room as her father mock scolded her while tickling her relentlessly as punishment._

_End flashback_

Kurama opened her door quietly and sat on the chair opposite her bed, in front of her. She looked at him expectantly. He looked up, into her eyes. She knew what was going to happen.

"Do you know, what is happening,… outside in the world?" Kurama said haltingly.

She nodded sadly, "Everyone is dying. Because of me. If I live, then everyone else has to die. I don't want that to happen, papa. I didn't do anything to hurt them."

"I know you didn't Lilli. We have to stop the world from getting completely destroyed. So…" Kurama broke off, he couldn't finish.

Kurama knelt on the floor in front of her and gathered her into a fierce hug. Risking one's life to save the world is a given when you work for Koenma, but sacrificing an innocent, one that was close to your heart was not part of the deal. It wasn't Lillian's fault that for some reason, the power to destroy everything was within her body. There was nothing she could do to get rid of this power and she couldn't control it either; it controlled her; and now, she would die for that something that she couldn't control or chose.

Kurama felt the tears welling up as he gently released her. Putting one hand up to his hair, he pulled out a tiny black seed. Setting it on the edge of the bed, he directed his energy to it, willing it to grow around the bed. Turning, he set Lillian onto the bed and sat on the edge, the deadly black flowers already starting to bloom at the foot of the bed. Lillian settled back into her pillows, one arm around her brown, plush teddy, a present from the team on her last birthday. The flowers were in full bloom, their thick scent filling the room. Lillian's eyes fluttered, she yawned.

"Goodbye, papa. I… love… you." A sigh escaped her lips, her eyes shut for the last time.

Kurama brushed a strand of stray hair back from her usually rosy cheeks. Bending, he kissed her forehead lightly. "I love you too, my Lilli."

He straightened as Botan appeared. The normally overly cheerful grim reaper was suitably solemn and slightly teary on this occasion and remained silent as she led Lillian's soul out of her body and prepared to escort her on her last journey. Lillian turned around to look at her still body lying on the bed and the man she had called father. Hot salty trails ran down his face. She smiled weakly and made to follow Botan.

"Wait." Kurama gasped out. Taking an unsteady step forward he knelt and pulled Lillian towards him and hugged her.

Lillian gently disentangled herself from her father. "You have to let go, papa. You won't forget me, will you?"

Kurama forced back his sobs and shook his head, trying to smile. "Never, you'll always be my little girl."

A smile lit her face and she leant forward to kiss his wet cheek. "Goodbye papa. I'll miss you."

She turned to the waiting Botan and held on to the end of the oar, Kurama watched as Botan flew away with her.

"I'll miss you too. Forever."

To save the world, I give my life to save them and they repay me by taking away the most important thing to me.

**Any good? Constructive criticisms welcome cos I've never done this type of fic before. Read and review please.**


End file.
